O que eu também não entendo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nunca teve amor na vida dele, mas agora ele tem alguem que pode lhe mostrar


**O Que Eu Também Não Entendo.**

**Jota Quest.**

Harry estava sentado na cama dele olhando para o teto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ele não pode evitar se lembrar de Gina e das cartas que eles estavam trocando.

Era estranho, desde o ano passado ele só conversava com Rony e Hermione, mas desde que Gina o tinha mandado aquelas cartas para tirar ele da depressão ele se pegava pensando na pequena Weasley.

-Pare com isso Potter... –ele falou para si mesmo –Ela e a pequena irmã do seu amigo –Mas um pensamento o fala –"mas ela não e mais tão pequena" –e com estes pensamentos ele dorme.

**Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender  
O que eu também não entendo**.

A cada dia, ele ficava ansioso por Edwiges voltar com as cartas, principalmente as de Gina.

-O que esta acontecendo com você Potter? –ele se pergunta confuso, mas logo ele sorri ao ver a carta de Dumbledore lhe contando que no dia seguinte ele iria para o beco e veria os amigo e Gina.

**Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir, fugir.**

Quando ele voltou para a rua dos Alfeneiros, nada poderia tirar o sorriso que ele tinha, a pequena Gina não era mais só a irmãzinha de Rony, não, ela era agora a namorada de Harry Potter, uma garota maravilhosa que dava a ele o que ele mais precisava, amor.

-O que esta sorrindo tanto garoto? –Tio Valter pergunta emburrado, ver o sobrinho feliz era o fim para ele.

-Por um dia bom –Harry sai deixando os Dursleys perplexos.

**Já pensei em te largar  
Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender.**

Harry estava sorrindo ao ver Gina voltar correndo e o abraçar fortemente, ele estava no beco diagonal com a prima que ele tinha conhecido no dia anterior, infelizmente Gina compreendeu mau ao ver Harry abraçado a uma garota e o esbofeteou e saiu correndo, agora tudo explicado, eles estavam passando um tempo bom.

-Eu te amo Gina –ele sussurra no ouvido dela que sorri e o beija apaixonadamente antes de irem para suas respectivas casas.

**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo   
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo.**

Eles estavam em Hogwarts, sentados embaixo de uma árvore perto do lago vendo os amigos brincando entre si, mas tudo o que Harry queria era estar ali abraçado a garota que ele amava.

-No que você esta pensando? –Harry sorri para ela e beija a testa dela suavemente.

-Em quanto eu te amo –ela se aconchega mais nele e riem ao ver Rony ficar azul com um feitiço de Hellen.

**Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também.**

-Você tem que me ouvir... –Gina fala ao que Harry estava andando apressado pelos corredores –Eu te amo Harry... Por que você esta fazendo isso? –

-Porque ele quer matar todos a minha volta Gina... Ele quer matar você... Como eu posso ficar vendo a pessoa que eu amo morrer assim? –Derrepente Gina se abraça a ele e fala em soluços.

-Ninguém vai morrer Harry... Nós te amamos... Eu nunca vou deixar você –ela o beija –Nunca –

**Já pensei em te largar  
Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender.**

Harry corria pelos corredores, o poder que ele tinha descoberto estava querendo sair de novo, ele não queria machucar os amigos, por isso ele estava indo para a clareira que ele tinha descoberto no meio da floresta.

-Potter –Snape fala ríspido –Menos 20 pontos por... –Mas ao ver o olhar de Harry, Snape fica pálido e logo e jogado contra a parede, Harry se assusta e começa a correr de novo.

-HARRY... ESPERA –Gina corria atrás dele, logo os amigos vêem Snape e Gina manda eles procurarem os professores e ela segue o namorado, ela estaria lá para ele.

**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo  
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo.**

Harry estava no centro da clareira, a cada grito dele, uma onda de poder quase derrubava as árvores em volta.

-Harry –ele se assusta ao ver Gina ao seu lado.

-Gina... Se afaste... E perigoso... –Gina o abraçou e começa a emanar uma aura de energia de puro amor, as auras dos dois pareciam se misturar e acalmar um ao outro.

-Eu nunca vou te deixar –ela o beija calmamente.

**Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também.**

Harry estava deitado na ala hospitalar, ele sentiu algo segurando sua mão, quando ele força a enxergar, ele sorri ao ver o cabelo vermelho de Gina.

-Bom dia dorminhoco –Gina fala com um sorriso, depois ela dá um tapa no braço dele e fala –ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA DE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE? –mas logo ela se acalma ao que ele a beija –Não faça mais isso –ela soluça um pouco e Harry sorri.

-Embora não possa prometer não lutar contra o cara de cobra, eu prometo que sempre vou voltar para você –ele a beija novamente –eu te amo Virginia Weasley –ela apenas o beija novamente.

Eles nunca entenderiam o que sentiam, mas estariam lá um para o outro.

Esta song vai para a minha linda amigona que eu adoro (uma pena que faz tempo que não falo com ela) Babi Evans... uma ótima autora que eu adoro demais.. escreve mais dos marotos.. mas eu adoro do mesmo jeito... te adoro linda..ate a proxima


End file.
